Big Huge Cartoon Crossover Thingy
by nicktoons841
Summary: Many people from their worlds get sucked into one big world that they don't know of and get lost. They have to survive and get through the evil out there. Please R&R. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The Worldly Beginning

In Retroville... 

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby were down in Jimmy's lab because of a meeting.

"OK, why did you bring us here, Neutron?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I'm missing the Ultralord show!" Sheen yelled.

"I brought you all down here because of some problems." Jimmy replied.

"What problems?" asked Carl.

"Many places have been disappearing and some people. And I think we should do something about it."

"Like what? Do nothing?" Libby said.

"No! I meant..." before Jimmy can say anything else, the five got sucked into a portal.

In Dimmsdale...

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda didn't move 'cause they were bored up in Timmy's room.

"Aahhh! I can't take it!" Wanda shouted.

"ME TOO!" Cosmo stupidly.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I wish something totally cool would happen now." Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, about to make the wish until the same vortex sucks the three to outta nowhere.

In the Xiaolin Showdown world...

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were washing the dishes.

"Man, I'm sick of this!" Raimundo said.

"Do not question your duties!" Omi snapped.

"No offense, Omi, but I agree with Rai." Kimiko agreed. Dojo came in.

"What's up, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Oh, nothing. You got got a few more dishes to do." Dojo pulls out a lot of dishes. The others groaned. The vortex appeared on them too and got sucked in.

In Endsville...

Billy was playing with his dolls and Mandy was ordering Grim to do stuff.

"...and Grim, don't forget to wash the car." Mandy finished.

"Are you sure thot's it?" Grim asked.

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm poofed."

"Grim, are there things as other worlds?" Billy questioned suddenly.

"Why of course! You know, it wouldn't hurt to take you kids around the universes..."

"...in 80 days!" Mandy and Grim stood blankly at Billy. Soon, the three got sucked into the portal.

In Middleton...

Kim and Ron were at the mall, just hanging out.

"So, I was thinking that we should get something." Ron said.

"Like nachos?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"How did you know?" Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded. After, a huge portal like the others sucked them in too.

In Camp Kidney...

Lazlo, Calm, and Raj were playing with the bugs outside.

"Aww...aren't they cute?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, they sure are." Raj replied.

"Cute." Clam quickly.

"And somehow, I'm bored." the three campers got sucked into a portel as well.

In Peach Creek...

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were coming up with a scam.

"I want something cool! Like talking animals!" Eddy yelled.

"Like in this comic book, 'The Lost Kids Of Eds'!" Ed said, holding out the comic book.

"Ed, everyone knows stuff like that don't happen in real life." Edd snapped.

"Expect for that one time." Eddy said. The three friends suddenly got sucked into a portal also.

In Amity Park...

After Danny was fighting with a villain, he transformed back into his human self and was now in his room. Tucker and Sam were also in there, too.

"How was the fight?" Tucker asked.

"You know, same old, same old." responded Danny.

"Yeah, just great." Sam said.

"You know, guys. I wish that I can find the perfect girl. The one who always stands beside me, the one who loves me back." Sam sighed. Like in those other worlds, Sam, Tucker, and Danny got sucked into a portal.

In Townsville...

Blossem, Buttercup, and Bubbles were in the girls' bathroom.

"So, can you remind what we learned again?" Buttercup asked. Blossem sighed.

"I said, first we're gonna learn some math in class. Then, maybe some drawing and recess. And if there's trouble in town, we'll be fighting villains." Blossem replied.

"Yeah, the last part is awesome!"

"Fighting villains is great, but drawing is much better! I like to draw." Bubbles giggled. Out of nowhere came out another vortex and sucked them in.

In Jump City...

The gang were just in their tower doing basically nothing really.

"I'm bored." Beast Boy said.

"I'm hungry." Cyborg added.

"Want some of my glowose swamp soup?" Starfire asked.

"No!" the boys replied at once.

"Oh well, more of me." Starfire starts to eat the soup. A vortex sucked the five into it.

In Orchid Bay City...

June was batting evil as always. After she was done, Ray Ray and Monroe came up to her.

"That was so cool! I wish I was like you!" Ray Ray said.

"You have no idea how it's like." responded June and fell. "You know, I wish that I could meet the perfect guy. The one who's right more me. The one I'll love forever."

"June, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Monroe said.

"That's the grossest thing I've ever heard if ya ask me." Ray Ray disgusted. The two kids and dog got sucked into a portal as well.

In the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends world...

Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are playing outside the mansion.

"Man, this is great. The life. However, can't you believe all these rules!" Bloo asked.

"Well, it's what Harriman says." Wilt replied.

"Now, I'm bored."

"Coco coco coco coco coco." Coco said.

"No thank you."

"Come on, Bloo. We can always play catch." Mac persuaded.

"Nah." like you guess, the five got sucked into a vortex, that was hovering over them and disappeared.

And so other 12 worlds got sucked into portals and vortexs that looked the same? Where they were going? No one knows...yet.

I hope you people liked the first chapter to my story. I own nothing expect for the plot.


	2. Chapter 2: From Out the Vortex

Chapter 2: From Out the Vortex

A vortex spitted out Jenny, Brad, and Tuck. They landed in a ghost-town kind of place.

"Hey, where are we?" Tuck asked.

"I know. First we were talking. The next, we landed here." Jenny added.

"It's getting cold out here." Brad shivered.

"Maybe we can find someone."

"iIf/i there's someoue out here." Tuck said.

From the side of the ghost town, four familiar hedgehogs and a rabbit got spitted out of a portal. Their names are Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Great, just great." Knuckles sarcastic.

"Look, just as long we'll stick together, we'll be fine." Sonic said. "I'll cover some ground."

"Will we be alright?" Cream asked.

"I hope so." Amy replied. Sonic ran at his super fast speed to find some ground.

In the woods near the ghost town, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were also shot out of a vortex.

"OK...now that was offically creepy." Sokka said.

"At least we're on ground." said Toph.

"Actually, Sokka's right. That's stuff that don't happen every day." Katara agreed with his brother.

"I say we should spilt up. Katara and Sokka, you should go left. Toph and I will go right of these woods." Aang instructed. "Let's go, team!"

Where Dib, Gaz, Gir and Zim were...

"Zim! You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Dib demanded.

"Not this time, Dib. I didn't." Zim responded. "DIDN'T!"

"Well, I guess we have to stick together, or else I'm eating ya both of lunch." Gaz threatened.

"Hey, where's Gir?" the boys looked around, but didn't find him. Gaz was just playing her video game at the time.

"Too late."

At the end of the woods, that was where Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 were of Sector V.

"Whoa...that was awesome!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"No, it's not!" Numbuh 5 snapped. "Numbuh 5 says it's horrible!"

"Yeah, just like in that movie!" Numbuh 4 said.

"What movie?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't see 'Lost and Stranded in W.O.O.D.s.'! It's about these five kids who somehow got sucked into...the woods. And they had to bite each other off one by one! And that's what is gonna happen to us! We're all gonna die! Do ya hear me, DIE!"

"No one is gonna die!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Good, cause I'm hungry." Numbuh 2 said. The others glare at him. "What?"

"Well, I guess we gotta stick together then. Kids next door, that way we must go!" Numbuh 1 pointed to some trees. "Let's go!"

"Numbuh 1, are you sure..." Numbuh 5 got cut off.

"Of course, Numbuh 5. You can trust me." Numbuh 5 sighed and went off went the rest.

There's chapter 2. Sorry if this may be short. Please R&R. I'll start Chapter 3, very, very soon and will be much better.


	3. Chapter 3: Group 1

Chapter 1: Group 1

In the middle of the woods, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward (with their water helmets on) and Sandy were walking.

"Sandy, are you sure we're going the right way?" SpongeBob asked.

"Of course. This maybe land, but ain't Texas!" Sandy replied.

"I don't get it." Patrick stupidly.

"Hey, does anyone hear the sound of screaming?" Squidward asks. The rest listen onto the sound that sounds like screaming. Suddenly, Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon land on top of Patrick.

"That was lucky." Waffle said.

"Laddie? Don't you remember what happened before?" Gordon asked. We go to a flashback when the cats are spitted out of a portal too and Waffle tripped on soemthing. Blik and Gordon held onto Waffle, but didn't work and they fell as well from a mudslide.

"No."

"Hey, who are you losers supposed to be?" Mr. Blik asked SpongeBob and friends.

"We're sea creatures. Ignore SpongeBob and Patrick, they'll make your life a huge mess." Squidward said.

"That's a good one!" SpongeBob chuckled.

"The name's Sandy. That's Squidward, Patrick, and SpongeBob." Sandy introduced.

"I'm Mr. Blik. That's idiotic Waffle and honest-to-be Gordon." Blik replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Gordon asked.

"Wow, I remember being squirrals a lot smaller." Waffle said. Then, Gordon hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

Near where they were, the imaginary friends were walking through the trees and stuff.

"You know, this reminds me when we went camping." Bloo said.

"The bugs scare me." Eduardo says.

"Coco coco coco." said Coco.

"Hey, where is Mac?" Bloo asked.

"Um, I hate to tell this you guys, but I think Mac is gone. And that is not OK." Wilt said.

"Mac! My best friend! Where could he be? Where?" Bloo questioned.

"Hey, look! I see some other people!" Eduardo pointed.

"Me too!" Wilt agreed.

"Coco coco coco coco!" Coco added.

"Finally! It's about time we found some other people!" Bloo said. The four walked up to SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Blik, Gordon, and Waffle.

"Hel-lo! I am Bl-oo! Can ya und-er-stand?" Bloo asked slowly.

"Yes we ca-n." Patrick replied.

"Great, more people." Blik sarcastic to himself.

"Wow, you people look like imaginary friends!" Wilt said. Patrick and Waffle stood in shock. "What is it? Is it OK?"

"You're tall." the two responded at once.

"Splee!" Waffle stupidly.

"We're ain't imaginary!" Sandy snapped.

"Oh, and I suppose you are all real?" Bloo asked.

"Yes." Gordon replied.

"And I bet your people are 'imaginary friends'." Squidward said using air quotes. Then, he went up to Eduardo. "And I bet if I do this and this, it won't hurt me!" Squidward punched and kicked Eduardo. Then, he got really mad and punched the octopus onto a tree.

"That didn't look imaginary." Patrick said.

"Shut up."

Mr. Blik couldn't help but laugh at this until Eduardo glared at him. Bloo laughed after that and Eduardo stared at him, too.

"It was sorta funny." Bloo said.

Meanwhile, Lazlo, Clam, and Raj were also in the woods. Raj was looking at the map, but not so good.

"Raj, are you sure we're going the right way?" Lazlo asked.

"Of course I am." Raj replied turning the map upside down and stuff.

"Gee, I don't know about that."

"Don't know." Clam said.

In the bushes was Stitch looking at them.

"Weird people." he said. Then, he heard a familiar sound that came from... "Rufus!" Stitch turned around and saw the naked mole rat. They met when Kim and Ron came to Hawaii and met him and Lilo.

"Lost." said Rufus.

"Me too. What now?"

"Look."

"I know. Weird people." instead of Rufus pointing straight, he looked up and so did Stitch. They saw Dojo sleeping on a branch. Back down, Lazlo and Raj were fighting over the map.

"No, it's mine!" Lazlo claimed.

"Nope, it's mine!" Raj also claimed. Then, the two let go of the map and it flew onto Dojo, which knocked him down as he screamed.

"Wha? Where am I?" he asked.

"Look, a gecko." Lazlo said.

"Gecko." Clam agreed.

"Gecko!" Dojo growled. Next, Rufus and Stitch decided to reveal themselves.

"Eh...hi." Stitch greeted.

"Ahh! Alien dog! Alien dog!" Raj exclaimed and got runs up to a tree.

"Raj! Don't be so rude! Hi, I'm Lazlo. That's Raj and Clam." the monkey introduced.

"Me Stitch. That Rufus and..." Stitch trailed off when he didn't know Dojo's name.

"It's Dojo, and I'm not a gecko, I'm a dragon!" he said.

"Dragon." Clam said.

"You see, he gets the point."

We cut to Ren and Stimpy, who are lost as well.

"Stimpy, do you have any idea we're going? If you don't I'm gonna keel you!" Ren threatened.

"Don't worry, Ren. I have everything under control." Stimpy said. Suddenly, Monore appeared running and bumped into the two.

"Hey, watch it man!" Ren yelled.

"Sorry. Wait, you can talk too?" Monore asked.

"Of course, stupid!"

"Ren, shame! We just made a new friend." Stimpy said. Monore growled at him and began to chase Stimpy around. Finally, Ren spoke up to stand up for his friend.

"Um, this is my idiotic friend, Stimpy. He's my best friend in the entire world." Ren explained. Monore laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"No."

"Ok...ay. Name's Monore then."

"Ren. Uh, Ren Hoek." the two dogs shook hands. Then, they heard some indistinct talking.

"Hear that?"

"Duh, let's go!" Stimpy stupidly. The three saw Sonic and his gang were talking.

"...So, I saw some people and I think they can help us." Sonic finished.

"This better be true," Knuckles said. "'Cause I didn't come out here for no reason."

Stimpy comes out and greets the hedgehogs, a fox, a echidna and a rabbit.

"Duh, hi hedgehog people, two-tailed fox, echidna and wabbit!" he said. The rest turned to him.

"Stimpy, you eediot!" Ren yelled off-screen. Then, Ren and Monore showed up behind Stimpy.

"See? What can I tell you?" said Sonic.  
"My hero!" Amy went up to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, I'm Tails. That's Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles." he said.

"I'm Monore. My new friends are Ren and Stimpy."

"Guess we're all lost then." Cream said. They walked more into the woods some more and saw, SpongeBob, Lazlo, Blik, and the whole entire bunch of inhumans. They walked up to them.

Later, the group got to know each other and stuff. (a/n: I can't put in what they say because it'll take too long)

"So, it's decided. We're gonna stay in one, large group and find our friends." Lazlo said.

"Yeah, but how are we ever find our friends?" Wilt asked.

"By sticking together." Stimpy replied.

"And use...imagination." SpongeBob made a rainbow with his hands.

That's chapter 3! Sorry if the other characters aren't introduced, they they will after two more chapters! Also, a special someone will show up eventally! Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Group 2

Chapter 4: Group 2

Somewhere else in the woods, the Teen Titans were also lost.

"Okay, how many times have we been going around?" Beast Boy asked.

"I believe...20 times." Cyborg replied.

"Raven and I will fly up. You boy will cover more ground." Starfire said. The rest nodded and her and Raven were off into the sky.

Brad and Jenny were looking for Brad's brother, Tuck, everyone in the forest.

"I can't believe Tuck can disappear like that." Brad remarked.

"I know, he was right behind you. The next, he's gone!" Jenny agreed. Then, she saw two figures up in the sky. She grabbed Brad behind a tree.

"Jenny, what was that for?"

"Look up." Jenny pointed and Brad now saw the figures. They weren't birds, and looked more like girls.

"Hey, maybe they can help us."

"What?"

"All I'm just saying, maybe they're superheroes, like you, and they are here to help us." explained Brad.

"Whatever you say." the robot made a signal with her weapons and the two figures saw it. They flew down and see Jenny and Brad.

"Uh, hi there." Brad greeted.

"Oh, hi there new friend! My name is Starfire!" greeted Starfire. She shook Brad's hand rapidly.

"And I'm Raven." Raven added.

"Hi, my name's Jenny and that's my best friend, Brad." said Jenny. Starfire also shook her hand rapidly.

"You guys better come with us, then." Raven said. Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking around.

"That's it! We're doomed!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Don't give up so fast," Danny said. "I'm sure that someone..." suddenly, Juniper Lee ran from out of the bushes and bumped into Danny.

"Oh yeah, someone." said Sam.

"Uh, hi." Danny greeted.

"Hi." June responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find my dog...and brother."

"Wow, you must be all alone."

"Yeah." June and Danny both looked at each other dreamly.

"Hello! We're right here!" Sam yelled.

"Oh yeah. These are my friends Tucker and Sam. And...I'm Danny." introduced Danny.

"I'm Juniper, but I prefer June." she told him.

"Wanna come with us?"

"Um, OK. But first, you gotta let go of my hand." the two blushed after that. Sam scoofed and Tucker rolled his eyes.

Katara and Sokka were somewhere else in the place.

"Gee, I hope Aang and Toph will be alright." Katara said concerned.

"Don't worry. I bet those two bumped into some people right now." Sokka said. Just then, Katara was about to say something else until a voice from out of nowhere interrupts them.

"Ron! Have you found Rufus yet?" the voice asked.

"No! KP, it's hopeless!" another voice said.

"Well, keep looking!" Kim and Ron appeared from the bushes and saw Katara and Sokka.

"Hey, those people look like from those Anime shows." Ron whispered.

"Ron, it's not nice to say that!" Kim snapped.

"What strange clothes they have on." whispered Sokka to her sister.

"Sokka, that's rude!" said Katara. She went up to Kim and Ron. "Hi, I'm Katara and that's my brother, Sokka."

"Hi, I'm Ron." greets him. Kim hit him on the shoulder because she knew Ron was hitting on Katara. "Ow! And, that's Kim. My best friend."

"You know, maybe if we go together, we'll be safe." Sokka suggested.

"Eh, worth a shot." Kim responded. Later, they found the Teen Titans along with having Jenny and Brad. They introduced themselves and were friends.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and June also found them and were now one big group. Also, Danny & June and Cyborg & Jenny were starting to like each other.

"Okay, let me get this straight. No one knows what happened, we're all trapped in the woods, and we are all gonna die!" Beast Boy panicked. That is, until Raven hit him. "Ow! All right!"

"At least things can't get any worse." Jenny said. Then, Angelica came fall from the ground and stopped in front of Ron.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked and looked around. Angelica saw Tucker. "Who are you lookin' at?" Tucker took a few steps back.


	5. Chapter 5: Group 3 Part 1

Chapter 5: Group 3 Part 1

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were looking for Dojo.

"Dojo? Where are you?" Kimiko called.

"This is strange." Omi said.

"What is? That we've been transported into some unknown universe and have no way back out?" Raimundo replied.

"That...mostly."

"Look, ya'll. I see somethin' up ahead." Clay said in his western accent. He pointed as he saw some sort of figure up ahead.

"A person. Maybe he knows a why outta here." said Raimundo. The four started to get attention at the figure by waving and yelled.

The figure turned out to be Timmy Turner, who saw this from his distance happening. Cosmo and Wanda poofed as both buttons on Timmy's pants.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, they seem to be crying for Timmy." Wanda responded.

Timmy shrugged. "Maybe they know a why outta here."

"Obivously." Wanda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry dudes! I'm coming at you!" Timmy yelled. Back to the XS team...

"Omi, did you say anything?" asked Kimiko.

"No, I didn't." Omi replied. Then Timmy Turner ran up to them.

Raimundo sighs. "It's just another person who's lost."

"At least we're all lost." said Kimiko.

"Ahh! You sound like Vicky!" Timmy blurted.

"Ahh! He sounds like me!" Omi exclaimed.

"AAAHHHH!" The two screamed at once, looking at each other in shock, and fainted.

"Was that just an echo in here?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

"Shhh!" hissed his wife.

"Okay, now just was just awkward." Clay said.

Meanwhile, the KND Vector V team are still lost too.

"That's it! I can't take it! How long we've been out here?" Numbuh 4 demanded.

"Five hours, I guess." Numbuh Two replied.

"Five hours! Last time you said 3! I'm telling you, we're all gonne die! ALL GONNA DIE!" Numbuh 4 starts to panic as he crys. Until Numbuh 3 slaps him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Numbuh 3 snapped. "We're gonna find a way outta here, so iwe're/i gonna find a way outta here, got it?"

"Uh..."

"Got it!"

"Okay, okay! I promise I won't panic anymore!"

"Look!" Numbuh 5 pointed. Five kids like them were seen nearby in the fog. It turned out to be Jimmy and his gang.

Carl saw it first and waved. "Hey, over here!" he waved.

"I don't believe it." Cindy said amazed.

"At least we found some people, didn't we?" Libby asked.

"Don't worry, we're comin'!" called Jimmy. His group went over to Numbuh 1's group. The first thing that Jimmy saw over there was Numbuh 5. Somehow in someway, he dreamily glanced at her and lost track.

"Hi!" Numbuh 3 greeted.

"Hi!" Sheen went up to her.

"Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?"

"No, but I like Ultralord."

"Yeah, but I like Rainbow Monkeys better."

"Ultralord!" Sheen protested.

"Rainbow Monkeys!" Numbuh 3 disagreed.

"Ultralord!"

"Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Ult-la-lord!"

"Rain-bow Monk-eys!"

"Ultralord!"

"Rainbow Monkeys!" With that, Numbuh 3's eyes lid up with fire on fury. Sheen stepped back, scared. He went over to Libby.

"Rainbow Monkeys is better." he said to her.

"Uh huh." said Libby not caring.

Cindy saw Jimmy gazing at Numbuh 5 who was looking the other way and Cindy got jealous. She went up to the both of them.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm Cindy. That's Nerdtron."

Numbuh 5 turned around. "Hey. Numbuh 5's the name. But you can just call me Abby."

"Abby..." Jimmy said dreamly. Then snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

-----

Tommy and pals are somewhere else in the woods.

"Hey, where's Angelica?" Phil asked, now knowing.

"I don't know. First we were doing a flim, now we're...here!" Kimi shouted.

"Have to admit, it does make the perfect scene." Tommy said as he was fliming on his camera. Suddenly everyone heard some noise from the bushes nearby. The seven gasped.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked nervous.

"Maybe someone should go near to see what's going on." Phil suggested. Two figures are moving out.

"This is it!" Lil yelled.

"You know, Phil, I..." Susie got cut off as the two figures came out. The AGU! team screamed until they opened their eyes. They a 10 year old Hawaiian girl and a 8 year old boy beside her.

"Great, we got feared for nothing!" shouted Chuckie.

"Aloha!" greeted Lilo.

"Hey." Tommy responded.

------------------  
Author's Note: Sorry I have to stop here. Part 2 will come either soon or tomorrow, whatever's good. Please R&R. Sorry I didn't update in a while too.


	6. Chapter 6: Group 3 Part 2

uChapter 6: Group 1 Part 2/u 

Arnold, Helga and Gerald were getting lost themselves.

"That's it! I can't take it! Alright, football head, how long have we been out here?" Helga demanded.

"Maybe about...four hours?" replied Arnold.

"Four, I thought it was five." Gerald said.

"The point is, we're lost and we have no idea how to get back! How the heck we got here anyway?" asked Helga.

"I don't know." Arnold replied again.

"Hello out there!" a voice said. Dib was the one who said it. Beside him are Gaz and Zim.

"Heh? What you do doing?" asked Zim.

Dib sighed. "Calling for help."

"Why? What's the point?" Gaz asked, not looking up from her game. Dib shrugged.

"Your loss," Dib said. "Hello out there!" he yelled again.

"This is stupid!" Zim snapped.

"Oh yeah, just wait until I tell them about you, Zim. Then they'll have to believe me that you're an alien!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Then Arnold, Helga, and Gerald came up to them.

-----

Ed, Double D and Eddy sat down under a tree to relax.

"Finally, my feet are only tired." Eddy said as he was conforting his foot.

"Eddy, we only walked for three hours." Double D stated.

"So? It's still hard."

"Guys, what if we become stranded like in 'The Lost Kids of Eds'?" Ed asked.

"That dumb comic book? What happens in there?" asked Eddy.

"Well, when the three boys try to relax in the woods, suddenly three little girls come out of no where and start to attack them one by one!"

"Ed, when we get back, stop reading those comics." Double D said. Then they heard something coming from the bushes.

"Great, what now?" Eddy said.

"It's happening, guys!" Ed shouted. "It's the three girls!"

"Oh, come on. It's not really like there's three little girls behind there and have superpowers."

"Like on that show?"

"Whatever."

More noises came from the bushes.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled.

"What?" said Eddy irritated. More noises were heard. The guys got scared and huddled up each other.

"We're gonna die!" Ed said. Three figures came out and the boy screamed. But when they opened their eyes, they saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"Okay, which one of you called us the three little girls that had superpowers?" asked Buttercup.

-----

Gwen and Ben lied down on the grass.

"Ok, how long we've been in these parts?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. I thought iyou/i knew." Ben snapped.

Gwen scoffed. "Well at least I didn't eat myself in pork!" she said. Ben got up, angrily and Gwen did too.

"You know what! I..." Ben stopped as Aang and Toph walked by.

"Hey. Do you guys know how to get outta here?" Aang asked.

"Uh, no. If you guys are lost, we're lost." Gwen replied.

"Who's that?" Toph asked.

"Uh, who are you supposed to be?" asked Aang.

"Well, I'm Ben and that's my know-it-all cousin." Ben said.

Gwen pushed him out of the way. "And I'm Gwen."

"This is fun!" a voice said from a distance. The four wondered what it was and behind a few trees, Aang, Ben, and Gwen (cause Toph couldn't see, however can hear) saw Billy playing and Mandy just standing there.

"Oh, please. Playing that stupid game." Mandy said to Billy. He was playing tic-tac-toe on the ground. Bily placed down an 'X' and won, across.

"I wins again!" he said. Mandy just sighed.

"Um, hi." Ben greeted.

"Who are you?" asked Mandy.

"I'm guessing lost like you." Toph responded.

Suddenly, under them, the six kis fell into a trapdoor. when they recovered, they saw everything...dark.

"Wow...can we do that again?" Billy asked stupidly.

"No!" the others snapped.

The other small groups (Jimmy&KND, AGU!&L&S, FOP&XS, EEn'E&PPG, and IZ&HA! cast) have landed. The lights went on and everyone looked at each other. Then screamed.

--------------  
Author's Note: There's the 6th chap! Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

-Start Clip- 

24 worlds Devoured

1. Jimmy Neutron 2. Fairly Oddparents 3. Xiaolin Showdown 4. Grim Adventures 5. Kimi Possible 6. Camp Lazlo 7. Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy 8. Danny Phantom 9. Powerpuff Girls 10. Teen Titans 11. Juniper Lee 12. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 13. Teenage Robot 14. Sonic 15. Avatar 16. Invader Zim 17. Codename Kids Next Door 18. SpongeBob 19. Catscratch 20. Lilo and Stitch 21. Ren and Stimpy 22. All Grown Up 23. Hey Arnold 24. Ben 10

Day: 1; Hours: 7; Minute: 40; Second: 51; Millsecond: 56 ----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, group 2 was searching around for a town or place nearby to stay at.

"Ok, we all been walking together for an half hour, and that makes it 7 hours total! Still, nothing! And I'm hungry!" Angelica yelled. Then the teens' stomach's grumbled.

"Aw, man." Tucker groaned.

"Well, there is Plan B." said Sam.

"What's that?" asked Starfire.

Sam pulled out some leaves from her pocket. "Leafy greens. Everyone dig in!"

Danny, Kim, Ron, Sokka, Katara, Robin, June, Beast Boy, Raven, Brad, and Sam dug in. However, Tucker, Angelica, and Cyborg looked in disust. Jenny wasn't with them, but didn't eat the leafs too.

"Oh no! There is no way I'm stooping down to this level! Nuh uh." insisted Angelica.

"We're with her." Tucker agreed. Cyborg nodded.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Danny said.

Angelica looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay." she ate some leafs. "Man, these are good."

Tucker and Cyborg smacked their heads.

"I can't eat that anyway, because I need oil. Oh yeah." Jenny pulls out a can of oil. She puts a bendy straw in and drinks it. "Ah, much better."

"Well I'm not gonna eat leaves." said Cyborg.

"Yeah. Because I'm a meat eater."

"Me too."

"Really? Cool."

"Well either you boys eat, or starve for the rest of the day." Katara said as she smirked. Tucker and Cyborg looked at each other and decided to dig in. "Works every time." she said to herself.

-----

"Well, at least we're getting our exersize." Lazlo sighed.

"Yeah, but my feet are hurting my from the blisters." Raj said as he took off his shoe that showed his foot having red bumps on it.

"I have to agree. This is so stupid!" grunted Mr. Blik.

"Relax, we'll be fine. Right Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic, flirting at him.

"Uh, yeah." Sonic replied nervously.

"Man, this is so boring! I mean,...-" Bloo points at Amy. "-You flirting with Sonic...-" then he points over to Mr. Blik. "-You groaning a lot, not like me, and you...-" he points to Raj. "And your feet! Eww, put your shoes back! You're fouling up the place!"

"Sorry." Raj said as he put his shoes back on.

"And I wish something cool would happen!"

As if to Bloo's wish, a huge puff of smoke appears in front of them. As the smoke clears out, someone is coughing. It was the Grim Reaper, and next to him was Gir.

Eduardo screamed and hid behind Knuckles. "Ahh!! It's the Grim Reaper! He's gonna kill us all! We're gonne die!!!"

"Get off me!" Knuckles snapped angrily.

"My bad." then the purple imaginary friend got off him.

"Are we dead?" Patrick asked stupidly.

"No, you're not gonna die. I'm lost like you." Grim said. "And far away from Billy and Mandy as possible." he muttered.

Suddenly Gir started to act crazy and got onto Ren. "Hi, little doggie! I like you!"

"Ok...ay." Ren said uneasy.

"Aye, this is getting weirder by the second." Monore groaned.

With Group 3, they were all amazed and surprised with all the people. All of them are in a underground cave, but in more like a ancient room. They all introduced themselves.

"Hi." greeted Dil to Ben, Omi, and Timmy.

"Hey." said Timmy.

"What's up?" added Ben.

"Yeah, my peeps." Omi said. The others just looked at him. There was a short pause.

"Cool, we sound like each other!" the four shouted at once.

"Wait, this is a good thing, right?" asked Ben.

"Well this is just great! We're all in this room for no reason at all and have no way to get outta here!" yelled Helga.

"Look, I see a light!" Sheen pointed. He was right. There was a white light at a distance.

"Spoke too soon, Helga." Gerald joked. The kids ran out of the cave and when they got out, they found themselves in.  
a abandoned town.

"Wow, a ghost town." Blossom said.

"Kinda looks like a tornado destroy this place." Clay added.

"Whoa, check it out." Aang said amazed. He picked up a sign that was ripped and the paint was mostly scratched off.

Cindy read it. "Welcome to...ToonTown, the town for toons." she said.

"ToonTown! I love that game!" Billy shouted stupidly. "It's when you make your own character and..." Mandy covered his mouth so Billy can only speak muffled. "...and that's ToonTown."

"Oy vey." groaned Lil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry I did not update this since last month or somethin like that. Please R&R. Suggestions taken.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Code Rebuild Lyoko

Author's Note: I'm now adding "Code Lyoko", thanks to a suggestion. Please, no flames. R 'n' R.

* * *

Chapter 8: Code Re-Build Lyoko

Meanwhile, at the Kadic Junior High School...

"That math test was so hard, I almost fell asleep." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." Odd agreed as he yawned.

"Have any of you guys noticed something weird?" asked Yumi.

"Like what?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, Lyoko haven't been activating lately."

Then, Aelita came up to them.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hey Aelita." responded Ulrich.

"I couldn't help overhear, but I think I found a new place."

"New place? In Lyoko?" asked Yumi suspicious.

"Yeah. I think we should check it out. Soon."

"Hmm...sounds like another new discovery." Jeremy said.

After class, the bell rang. The kids headed outside but the gang didn't. They headed over the old factory by taking their roate. Eventually, they made it to the supercomputer room.

Jermeny went into his seat. The others got ready to go to Lyoko.

"Odd, transformate!" he said. (a/n: I forgot what Jermeny says when his team is about to go into Lyoko. I don't watch the series much) Odd was in the scanner, and going. We cut to Yumi inside too. "Yumi, transformate!" she did the same thing. "Ulrich, transformate! And finally, Aelita, transformate!"

The four landed into the Lyoko world wearing not their old clothes. Everything is in 3-D.

"Where to now?" asked Ulrich.

"Down there." Aelita pointed. The kids went from here.

"Everyone," said Jeremy as his voice was heard. "I found a group of inhuman cartoons in The Forest, a group of Adolesent cartoons also in the forest, and Pre-Adolesent Cartoons in a new sector, you can talk to them but to blend in..."

"Jeremy? Jermeny?" Yumi called out.

"Great, we lost him." Ulrich groaned.

* * *

Numbuh 5 looked at the town. "Hey, over there!" she pointed. It looked like a hotal. 

"Finally, I'm hungry." Buttercup said.

"At least not iall/i is wrecked up." Helga added. They went into the hotal. It was empty.

"Hello?" Sheen called out. "Anyone in here?"

"Maybe they're taking a break." Numbuh 3 suggested.

"Break?!" Eddy shouted. "There's no one in here! It's all dusty in here a fact. The point is, WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET OUTTA HERE!"

Eddy yelled in Numbuh 3's so hard, that she broke up and cried. Eddy took a few steps back.

"Nice going, Sir Short a Lot." Libby said sarcastically.

"Don't call me short!" Eddy snapped.

"Everybody, please. Just calm down." said Double D.

"Yeah," agreed Arnold. "We should at least look on the bright side."

"Bright side?! Listen up, football-head! We're all gonna die! Hear me? Die!" Helga shouted.

"We are all doomed." Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah...to bad." Zim lied. "_For you humans, that is."_

* * *

"True, but we must stick together." Lazlo said firmly. 

"Or else we're all gonna die out here, alone?" asked Squidward.

"Um...yeah that's basically it."

"At least things can't get any worse." Dojo said. But, like always in a cartoon, something bad does happen.

"What's that?" Stitch exclaimed as he pointed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled Waffle.

* * *

The teens had no luck still. After they ate, they found nothing. 

"Are we going to keep going around in circles again? My head's gettin' dizzy just thinking about it." Beast Boy said.

"He's right. We need to find a way how to not wondering in the same place." Danny stated.

"Did you guys just hear something?" asked June, upon hearing from a distance.

"Not me." Angelica said.

Jenny checked her settings. "According to my scanner, there's a hotal from here. 4 miles southeast."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Starfire.

"Yeah, I want some real grub!" Tucker shouted, rubbing his stomach. They all went off.

* * *

The Lyoko team finally found something, not that they seen before. They are in the Forest. 

"Nothing here." Ulrich said.

"We searched everywhere! Nothing." Odd yelled.

"Maybe it was an mistake, Aelita." said Yumi to her. However, the pink haired girl was pointing at something.

"That's it! Come on!" Aelita pointed. She ran over.

"Wait for us!"

The rest followed her into the woods. There was lots of bugs and insects in the way. The kids dodged it. After they got out, all four felt different.

"Maybe Aelita was wrong." Ulrich agreed.

"I told you something weird was going on." Aelita protested.

"Fine, we believe you."

Jeremy came back. "To change back, hide somewhere, say "Re-Animation Now", and let the cristal morpher do the rest." then he completely went off.

"Alright then, let's do this!" said Yumi firmly.

* * *

There, edited. SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE. Also, R&R. No flames people. 


	9. DISCONTINUED!

DISCONTINUED 

SORRY PEOPLEZ PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D DO THIS, BUT I REALLY HAVE THOUGHT IT ALL OUT I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE! SO THIS STORY ON **_OFFICALLY _**_**DISCONTINUED!!!**_

AGAIN, FORGIVE ME! HOWEVER, IF YOU WANNA YOU CAN MAKE ANOTHER PART OF THIS WHERE I LET OFF!!! JUST ME KNOW AND SAY I STARTED IT!!!!!!!!!


End file.
